Wings of Safety
by Myriad Quiddities
Summary: Sadie Fitzpatrick is a human with a need to find out the truth about a specific item created by a government agency; S.H.I.E.L.D., or what was believed to be. The item in question: a pair of mechanical wings, with possible weaponization looming closer every day. With the help of her friends, Sadie will attempt to find out the truth and uncover the corruption within.
1. Partners in Crime

_Author's Note:_ So, this doesn't exactly qualify as a fanfiction in the strictest sense, as it includes nothing but OC's created by yours truly and no mention of canon characters. However the basic idea was fleshed out around the time that CA:TWS trailers came out, so it's sort of fanfiction.

* * *

~*-:S:-*~

The rain pattered on the city streets as a young woman struggled through the masses, the small pack she had slung over one shoulder bumping into the surrounding people. Her short, dull blond hair was slicked back away from her face as she glanced furtively behind her.

Two men in dark suits tailed her, silent like sharks as they followed the trail she had left through the people.

The woman looked back again, eyes wide as she noticed the men slowly but surely catching up to her. She sped up, looking around for an escape route.

_There!_ She thought, and she dashed up the stairs to the platform of the train station, advertisements shed their glow along her ghostly skin as she dashed by, fading again as she left. Her blue tank-top was plastered to her skin by the steady drizzle. She pulled out a phone, quickly pressing speed dial as she dashed along the platform. "Comon, pick up, pick up!"

"Sadie! Are you the reason there's a code red here?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone.

Sadie winced. "Yeah, that's kinda my fault."

"What _exactly_ did you steal, the techies are going absolutely bonkers over here! I'm doing my best to mislead them, but I doubt it's going to last long," the sound of frenzied typing sounded faintly through the speakers of the phone.

"I may've taken the wings."

"Why on ear- Sadie, whoever's following you, they're going to catch up soon, tracking system's beeping like crazy."

Sadie looked down the platform, noting the two men standing at the top of the stairs who were looking around, almost as if they were scenting her trail. As she looked at them out of the corner of her eye, their heads snapped towards her, and they began to move as one.

A faint rumbling could be heard down at the end of the platform as a Brown line train pulled into the station, its wheels screeching as it came to a stop.

"I'll call you back soon Becca," she said as she dashed onto the train, noting the men also entering the train, yet several cars down from hers.

"You better, you're going to need the operating codes for those wings!"

"Yeah, I'll make sure I do. Love ya Bec!" Sadie ended the call, left to her own thoughts for what was likely to be a very short amount of time.

~*-:B:-*~

Becca sat back, rubbing her eyes underneath her glasses as she looked at the screen in front of her. Technical readouts, and a small video link with Jessie's worried face in it.

"Is she okay?"

Becca throws her hand up, the other still resting on her copper-skinned brow. "I have no effing clue! One minute, work as usual, the next she breaks in and there are alarms blaring!"

Jessie makes a small frown face. "How're you two gettin' on?"

"Quite well. She's amazing and if she doesn't get caught, I'll try to not be too rough."

"Yeah," he's blushing, his pale skin turning vermillion. "Didn't need to know that."

Becca smiles. "Sorry."

"She'll be calling back soon right?"

"Yes. You should go."

"Nuh-uh. Not yet, you might still need some help," There's a muffled slamming on his end of the video chat, easily the sound of a door being carelessly thrown open.

"Actually," his voice is lowered an octave. "I'm goin' to leave."

Becca nods. "Go."

He cuts the video chat.


	2. Seek and Destroy

~*-:S:-*~

Sadie saved a smirk for herself as she flew away from the bridge, the rain pinging over the metal of the wings.

Without warning, she heard a chattering behind her, and a different rain pinged over the wings. Bullets. She dodged, rolling to the side to avoid them.

A glowing streak of pain ran over the side of her head, causing her to lose some of her momentum, faltering in the air. A second bullet left a strip of pain over her calf and she cried out, losing some altitude.

Biting back curses, she banked towards the North side of the river, making her way up to the ledge of a building and landing ungainly. Stumbling, she crawled away from the edge, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

She took a deep breath in and held it, a wave of panic threatening to overwhelm her. She took out her phone, its screen covered with spider-webbing hairline cracks.

Sadie scrolled through her contacts, past Mum and Da _they wouldn't understand_ past other friends _they're more acquaintances anyways_ to Jessie _he'll know what to do. He always does._

She started a new message, assuming that whatever had hit her phone had likely damaged the speakers into an unusable mess.

_To: Jessie_

_Time, tower, river. Blood help please._

Hopefully, he'd understand.

Hopefully, he hadn't been taken.

~*-:J:-*~

Jessie took deep breaths in through his nose as he walked normally in between the columns of the command center. The alarms had shut off, the silence eerie in its stillness.

_Keep it cool Jess, they've no clue you had anything to do with it, just keep moving. You can get out, no one will know!_

There's a soft ding from his back pocket and he glances around before pulling out his phone.

_New Message From: Sadie_

He clicks his phone screen off, quickly exiting the building. _Lunch break, I'm just going on lunch break. At 4 o'clock, sure you are Jessie boy._

He was out the door, now all he had to do was make it to a safe place, or at least safer.

The riverside.

Once he stopped moving, sitting near the edge of the river, he pulled out his phone and read the message.

"Shit Sadie," he whispered under his breath.

_To: Sadie_

_On my way Beccall murder you._

He jumped up, carefully maneuvering his way over to the bridge at a slow saunter, acting as if he had no care in the world. Which was as far from the truth as he could get.

Jessie tried the Wells Street Bridge first, knowing it was closer to the building he wanted. Flashing lights greeted him, and he ducked into a bus shelter, avoiding the men and women swarming the scene, many in a uniform he knows only a little too well.

He whispers curses under his breath, his heart pounding. Quietly, he moves to a different bridge, against the tide of curious citizens pushing in the direction of what could only be the scene of Sadie's not-too-easy escape.

When he reaches the other side, he enters the building that contains a clock tower, taking the steps two at a time to reach the roof… Where he spots Sadie, her face even more ghostly than it already was normally.

She looks up as he approaches.

"About time J."


End file.
